Sonic The Hedgehog: The Turbine Tournement
by Thunder7891
Summary: a fanfic of Sonic the hedgehog and CO. have fun


Disclaimer: I do not own sonic characters just the OC's, enjoy!

Chapter one: Competition

The scene opens to a spot several miles west of station square a blue hedgehog, Sonic was lounging around on another beautiful day at emerald hill watching as Angel Island passed over his head.

Just then a fox golden furred about twelve years old and wearing red and white sneakers and white gloves flew into view using his two tails to fly and, looking exhausted, dropped towards the ground.

Sonic quickly got up and zipped over at 150 miles per hour at minimum to catch the falling golden streak and caught him just before he reached the ground.

"Thanks Sonic" the fox said before standing up.

"Hey Tails what's up?" Sonic asked.

"I was on my way to the hardware store in town to pick up my order of parts when I saw this on a bulletin board thought you might be interested".

The poster he handed over was an advertisement for a tournament it read as follows:

Shalvenic Presents

**THE TURBINE TOURNEMENT**

TV broadcast from north isle

Team of three required

Contestants may bring friends

Reward for winning: the seven chaos emeralds

Team trials at emerald stadium station square

"Hey Tails you get the Tornado fixed yet?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah why?" Tails responded.

"cause we're gonna fly up to Angel Island get knuckles and go over to station square and apply for this tournament it should be worth a few laughs besides some of our friends are bound to show up for a prize like that" replied Sonic

About one hour later Sonic, Knuckles, a red echidna with white spiked gloves and red and green shoes and piercing violet eyes and Tails were on there way to station square with Tails flying the one seater plane with Sonic, and Knuckles riding on the wings.

"I'm still not comfortable leaving those two in charge" Knuckles growled.

"Oh come on Knuckles it's your job to protect the chaos emeralds isn't it?" Sonic asked.

"That is the only reason I am hear and nothing more".

"You sure you didn't come out of boredom protecting a rock nobody tries to steal anymore anyways?"

"You disrespect it one more time and I'll rip your arms out of their sockets".

"If you can catch me".

"Which I can do quite easily up here".

"Hey guys were here" said Tails as they flew out of the clouds approaching the station square airport.

After landing they quickly went over to the stadium.

Once there Knuckles realized Sonic was missing and said so "where'd Sonic go?"

"Hm? Oh over there drooling at the chili dog stand" replied Tails Knuckles looked over where he was pointing and saw the cobalt blur cutting to the front of the line and sighed.

Now over with Sonic he cut to the front of the line and discovered there was still someone in front of him who he promptly cut only to discover he was still in front "wha?" he said looking behind him not seeing anyone he looked back and found him walking away with his food over to a nearby table where two other people were sitting he got his food and proceeded to pig it down then he went over to the table he went to and looked at the people sitting there the hedgehog that had been in front of him in the line also another hedgehog and an osprey the hedgehog that was in the line noticed him staring and asked "can I help you?".

Sonic decided that since he was noticed he cut straight to the chase and asked "how did you do that?"

"What? That thing I did in line? That was an after image trick noticed your pretty quick I could show you how to do it if you want".

"Thanks but no I got enough tricks up my sleeve".

"You entering the tournament too then?" asked the osprey.

"Yep after lunch why? You already enter?"

"And won" added the hedgehog.

"Say what's your name" asked the other hedgehog.

"I'm Sonic the hedgehog and you are?"

"I'm Thunder the hedgehog" said the first hedgehog.

"Shader" said the second hedgehog.

"And I'm Enjin" the osprey added.

"So what can we expect?" Sonic asked.

"We?" responded Thunder.

"yes we Knuckles the echidna" he said pointing at the crimson echidna who was busy choking down his food "and 'Tails' Prower" he finished pointing at the two tailed kit who watched in awe as Knuckles ate his plate of ten chili dogs in under a minute.

"At least he's not a slob like you" Enjin said sarcastically referring to Knuckles eating habits Thunder grinned but Shader snorted in disgust.

"C'mon you two let's get a bus ride and get out'ta here" said Thunder as they got up to leave.

"See ya later" Sonic yelled after them.

"Only if you make it through the preliminary course first speedy" Thunder yelled back.

"Oh come on that's your fifteenth hotdog I'm not selling anymore to you or I'll run out and haf'ta close for the day"

Sonic looked over to the hotdog vender to see him arguing with a gray hedgehog.

"Aw come on man just one more? Please? I'll pay double for it" the hedgehog answered.

"Double? Oh fine here take it but no more" the vender said as he handed it over where it practically vanished on the spot because the hedgehog swallowed it whole the second it hit the plate Sonic stared in awe.

"What are you looking at? Blue buger" the hedgehog asked after noticing Sonic staring at him.

"Oh come on Geo don't go and pick another fight not now at least" pleaded a cat from a nearby table "fine not worth my time anyway".

"What was that?" Sonic asked politely.

"You heard me bluey…not…worth…my…time" the gray hedgehog responded.

by now there was a small crowd of spectators gathering but more were coming to watch Sonic then zipped over and thrust his fist into the offending hedgehog's nose who didn't even flinch and smashed his own fist into Sonic's nose throwing back a good ten feet several of the crowd winced at this then something clicked in the blue blurs brain "wait Geo?"

"Yeah?"

"Cousin Geo?"

"Wait Sonic?"

"Aw hey man what's up and where'd you learn to throw your fist like tha-".

"Uncle Soniiiiic" cried something from the side before it smashed him into a bone breaking hug.

"Uh Tranis could ya let go of your uncle before ya choke him to death y'know that'd throw a real damper on our little reunion here" Geo said to the hedgehog clinging to Sonic

"Oh sorry" said the younger light bluey green hedgehog that had tackled Sonic.

"Hey how's my favorite niece doing Tranis?".

"I'm your only niece uncle Sonic".

Sonic sighed at this.

"Uncle Sonic?" Knuckles asked from the side.

"Yeah this is my cousin Geo the hedgehog and my niece Tranis Geo these are my friends Knuckles the echidna".

"High".

"And-".

"Miles Prower" a fox over to the side finished for him he had dark red fur blue gloves a pair of goggles just below his ears on the back of the left ear was a scar running down the length of the ear he also had four tails with he also had a blood red muzzle and chest and carried a dark red almost black gear.

"Aw c'mon Rath you now I hate that name say what are you doing here?" Tails asked him.

"Sorry forgot you hate that name anyway were here applying for the tournament which I'm guessing is why you're here little brother".

"I never knew you had a younger brother Rath care to introduce us?" asked a pair of weasels coming from behind him one was girl the other was a boy both had indigo colored fur wore black wide brim hats black shirts and pants both also carried twin pistols.

"tails these are my friends Knick and Knack they're twins if you hadn't figured it out yet" introductions were made all around followed by Geo's wife Fryze the cat and her friend Krynshard a mechanical echidna with a red paint job and a strange two pronged fork of lightning scar over his right eye socket.

"How'd you get that scar?" Sonic asked him.

"because I gave it to him" came a voice from the side Sonic looked and saw a snake with a rainbow patterned diamond shaped scales and a heavy cloak colored the same way he was flanked by a dark blue chameleon and a dark squirrel.

"Who are you?" asked Knuckles.

"Who I am is of no concern to you all you need to know is that you will see us in the tournament now good bye".

'Wonder who that was' thought Sonic.

"Hey Sonic time to go cream that preliminary course?" asked Knuckles.

"Yeah let's go do that" replied Sonic

* * *

please read and review


End file.
